Namesake Confusion
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: When Ryan heard his father said 'I love you' for an 'Elizabeth' that wasn't his mum, he was furious and he told everyone, including the Mustang team and his mother's grandpa. Of course, Roy got deathly glares before he could explain anything to them.


A/N: I hope it's not to late to wish all of you a Happy Royai Day. It's kinda sad that FMA is over and it's lack with Royai, right? Anyway, enjoy the story. Beta-ed by My Bloody a-

* * *

**Namesake Confusion**

One thing that Roy learnt after seven years being a father was **_never, ever_** use your wife's codename when talking with the kids. They, who didn't know about it, may take it the wrong way. Maybe, they will think it was some other woman, not their own mummy, and that daddy was cheating on mummy.

.::.

"I'm home!" shouted little Ryan Maes Mustang on top of his lungs as he entered his parents' double storey house.

Black Hayate barked few times, acknowledging his presence. The dog wagged his tails. Ryan grinned as he looked at the family dog. He patted its head.

"Where's everyone?"

Black Hayate turned to the stairs and barked again, 'They're upstairs!'

"Thanks boy," Ryan patted its head again before climbing up the stairs, tiptoeing. Ryan Mustang loved to give his daddy a scare, well he inherited it from a man that he was named after.

He heard voices from the master bedroom. They belonged to the Fuhrer and little Elizabeth Mustang. Ryan smirked. He was going to give them a big surprise. He got near the bedroom, still tiptoeing. The bedroom door was ajar and Ryan managed to peek inside. Roy was reading a book with Elizabeth on his lap. The girl was leaning on his father's torso. Then, Ryan heard.

"Daddy," she called. Roy turned his attention from the book to his daughter. "Why Uncle Havoc keep saying 'Ryan like his namesake'? What is namesake?" asked the blonde hair girl.

Roy ruffled her hair and gave a kiss on her forehead. Something that had been a habit after being a father.

"You remember Elysia?" the girl nodded. "Maes, your brother's middle name, is same with Elysia's father. Her father was my best friend," explained Roy. Elizabeth mouthed 'o'.

"What does it had to do with brother?"

"Mommy and I named brother after him. He died, trying to protect this country, dear. If it wasn't for him, maybe, I wouldn't be here… You were named after another person, that's namesake, okay?"

She nodded. Happy with her daddy's answer, she asked another question, "Is my name a namesake too?" Roy grinned.

"Yup. You were named after someone that is very dear to me."

"Is she your friend too? Is she **dead**?" innocently Elizabeth looked in to her father's eyes. Onyx met onyx.

Roy laughed out loud, almost falling down from the sofa with her daughter. Luckily he held her tight. How could she think that 'Elizabeth' is dead?

Outside, Ryan tried his best not to make any noises as he laughed silently. The poor floorboards almost had been his victim. If he didn't restrain his urge to pound the floor...

Back inside the room...

Elizabeth Mustang gave her father weird look.

"Why did you think that this 'Elizabeth' is dead?"

"Well... You named brother after someone that is already dead. I only presumed that this lady is dead also."

"No, honey. This 'Elizabeth' lady pretty much alive."

"Do I know her? And do you loved her?"

"Uh-huh. You know her and of course I loved her. In fact I still love her," Roy grinned.

"More than mommy?" One hard question from his daughter.

It took few seconds for Roy to answer her question. Outside, Ryan already straining his ears for his father's answer.

"I love her like I love mummy, honey. I love her so much!" it hit little Ryan hard. His daddy was cheating on his beloved mummy. How could he!

Hatred built up inside him. He hated his daddy for doing this to mummy. Quickly, and silently, he went to his bedroom. He didn't want to hear this heart-breaking conversation anymore. Even if he was only seven years-old, he was old enough to understand whatever his daddy had just said.

He shut the door before went to his bed. With his face buried deep into the feather-filled pillow, he cried. He hated his father! How his loving father could do this to mummy? Mummy never made daddy angry. Never once Ryan thought that his father could do something this cruel to mummy. Cheating on her? He hated his father!

Ryan fell asleep, crying and sobbing, muffled by his comfy pillow.

.::.

Riza knocked several time on Ryan's door. No sound. Knowing the probability for her son to be asleep was high; she turned the knob and let her inside. She walked to the bed. Streaks of dried tears were quite visible on his pale cheeks and she still could hear his sobs. Something was wrong and she knew it. Ryan was like her. He would never tell people his problems, not even to his parents. He liked to keep it inside him. Just like Riza.

"Ryan, wake up," she called him as she shook him.

Ryan opened his eyes. Groggily, he looked around and found his calming beautiful mother's face.

"Are you okay honey?" The question made little Ryan remembered what had happened

He hugged her, suddenly, and cried in her chest.

"Ryan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Riza asked, bewildered with her son strange action.

Ryan didn't tell. He only cried intently in his mother's arms. Riza's blouse was wet by his tears.

Riza, totally confused with his behaviour, stroked his back; a mom instict to comfort the offspring.

Five minutes later, his crying ceased. He looked up to her. Riza produced a warm smile for him.

"What's wrong honey? Did someone hurt you?" Ryan nodded.

"Who did it?"

Before Ryan could answer the question, both of them heard Roy's voice from downstairs.

"Riza, everyone's here!" he called. The front door was opened by Roy then few familiar voices entered the house.

Riza turned back to her son. She swept away the dried tear tracks on his face.

"Your uncles and great Grandpa are here. So, why don't you go for shower and come down for dinner with them? We'll talk after you showered, okay?"

Ryan nodded and went into the bathroom for his shower.

Riza looked at her one and only son. Something was really bothering her boy and she desperately need to know why.

"Honey, your best-friend is looking for you," shouted Roy from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She sighed. She got on her heels and walked to the small bathroom. She knocked few times and heard Ryan turned off the shower tap.

"Yes mummy?"

"I have to go downstairs and entertain the guests, okay?"

"Okay mummy," and she heard he sniffed as he turned back the knob.

"We'll talk later and I promise..." and then she went downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan was already showered and dressed. He tried to comb his messy black hair but like his father's, it never stayed in place. Always became messy, no matter how hard he tried to comb them neatly. He sighed and muttered something about his hair. Then, he rushed downstairs to greet his great Grandpa and uncles.

Downstairs, his Uncles and great Grandpa were talking with his daddy and mummy was in the kitchen, doing some final preparation for their dinner. Ryan didn't want to be with his father, he didn't even want to see his face. But, there were guests downstairs and they were his favourite persons in the world. His uncles and great Grandpa. And Ryan really did missed them so much. Well, Ryan could always put up his cool facade like nothing happened; he did succeed it from his mother.

"Hi Uncles! Hi Grandpa!" Ryan greeted happily; his facade was in place.

All of the six men, including Roy, turned their attention to the child. Smile crept on everyone's face. Ryan was a boy that could bring smiles on anyone face. He was such a sweet boy and everyone knows that. His smiles could melt anyone's heart and you guessed it right. He got that from his father.

Ryan went to the guests and gave all of them a hearty embrace. Havoc had brought a present for his godson, a model of Colt .45 gun. The boy was delighted with that thoughtful present. Uncle Havoc sure knew what he talked for awhile. Updating each others with their busy lives. Grumman was busying himself to put little Elizabeth to sleep. Fuery was playing with Hayate and Breda turned very pale each time the shiba inu barked. Falman was just observing, occasionally answering few questions from Havoc and Mustang.

"Guys, dinner is served," Riza called as she brought out the last dish from the kitchen.

All the boys and a man (Old Grumman that was) got on their feet and headed for the table. Everyone immersed themselves with the delicious food prepared by General Hawkeye or also known as the First Lady of Ametris. They chatted; topics from politics and families. Havoc and his wife, Mrs Rebecca Havoc, were expecting their first baby in couple of months, Breda was still scared of Hayate, Fuery was dating a Scezka and Falman... Well he was still the old walking encyclopedia, Vato Falman. Grumman already retired from his military career and now was spending his time at his big mansion in Central and usually dropped by at Mustang's household to play with his two great grandchildren. Everyone was ecstatic to be there except for a certain boy.

Ryan kept quiet through out his dinner due to several factors. First, his daddy _was sitting_ in between Ryan and his mother. Next one, that guy acted like nothing had happened. He acted as if he did nothing wrong, doing romantic stuff that Ryan was old enough to see and understand. Holding his mother's hand, warping an arm around her waist and laughing with her when the rest of the table were talking about their precious memories during those years. These made Ryan furious with his father.

"Hey buddy, why are you all quiet today?" Roy eventually noticed that his son was being noiseless.

Ryan shook his head. He couldn't tell everybody in that house what he had heard from his father right? He didn't want mummy to be hurt too.

"Did someone bullied you? Tell me who was it and Uncle Havoc and I will kick that someone's butt," Breda said as he munched a piece of bread.

"One of your toy broke?" Ryan bespectacled uncle asked.

For both questions, Ryan shook his head. Those questions almost made Ryan lost his facade. Everyone really cared about him.

"What's wrong? You can tell us Ryan. No one's going to hurt you. You can trust us," Grumman muttered. Everyone was already worried about the little boy sudden changed of behaviour.

"I...I..." the blonde haired boy stuttered as he tried to find the right words.

"It's okay. Tell me what's wrong," Roy persuaded the child. He placed a hand on the back on the child's back as a theraphy to help the little guy.

"I hate you!" Ryan shoved off his father's hand and it made everybody shocked. The boy also glared at Roy. His look was almost devil-ish toward his father. Something that they never see. Ryan was a boy who love his parents and close to them. He rarely disobey his parents or got angry at them. But tonight was different.

"Ryan Maes Mustang! Now what were you thinking saying bad words like that to your father?" Riza scolded.

"He's cheating on you!" Ryan blurted out as he pointed his finger at him.

"He what?" Everyone stared in disbelief. Roy was _cheating_ on the scariest woman on the face of planet Earth? He must be totally insane.

"I don't cheat on her! Why would I do that?" Roy tried to defend himself from the deathly glares he received from his guests, especially Rebecca and Grumman.

"I overheard him talking with Eliza. He said that he still loves this woman by the name of 'Elizabeth' and that is why he named Eliza, Elizabeth because he still love that woman!" Ryan was already at the edge of tears.

Breda stopped munching half way. Fuery stared in disbelief. Havoc and Rebecca gave the poor Fuhrer a death glare. Grumman was observing his grand daughther's facial expression. Falman was ransacking his brain for information on this 'Elizabeth'. Roy and Riza were speechless.

"Who's Elizabeth, chief? I never heard of her..." Havoc asked. His voice was tinted with annoyance. His brown/blonde eyebrows were already formed a frown. How dare the Fuhrer of Ametris cheated on Riza.

"Before you do anything, let me explain first," Roy turned to his son. "That 'Elizabeth' that I was referring to, _was _your mummy. 'Elizabeth' is mummy, dear," Roy explained.

"No! You lied! Mummy's name is Riza Hawkeye and she had nothing to do with 'Elizabeth'. You lied. I hate you," Ryan was crying. He could not hold that much longer.

"You shouldn't lie to the kid or us. Tell me who is she?" Havoc still glaring at the poor Fuhrer. Everyone now had their fully attention on the country leader.

Roy sighed. God, they won't believe him. "She's her! Elizabeth is Riza. Don't you guys remember?"

The old Mustang's team shook their heads except for Riza. The Fuhrer tried his best straining a groan that almost passed through his throat.

"You," Roy pointed to Havoc, "Colonel Jean Havoc, you were given codename '_Jacqueline_'. Colonel Heymans Breda, you were '_Braidykins_,' and Second Lieutenant Kain Fuery, you were 'Kate'... Don't you guys remember those women codenames that I gave you for 'Barry the Chopper' undercover work?"

"Oh... that codename," grinned Havoc. He scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. The others also felt the same.

"But mummy is Riza!"

"Yes, but she also known as '_Ms Elizabeth_,' when she was doing an undercover work for your father," explained Falman who had been silent. The data about that undercover work had just entered his brain when Mustang said about Havoc being 'Jacqueline.' He forgot about it since he was never directly briefed about that undercover work.

"I was 'Elizabeth,' honey. Daddy gave that name to me when we had to do an undercover work. And yes, daddy also named your sister after my codename," Riza explained.

"But... But why did he said that he loved that 'Elizabeth' lady. How could he loved a codename? Isn't that kinda _stupid_?" That statement, brought laughters for everyone. Havoc laughed until he fell down from the chair. Breda almost choked on his food, Fuery was laughing until tears coming out. Falman cracked a big smile and Grumman laughed out loud. Riza and Rebecca grinned as Roy snickered.

"Well, it's kinda silly if you think about it. You have to ask him why he's in love with that 'codename' honey," Riza still couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Ryan turned to his father. He wiped off his remaining tears. "So, mummy is Elizabeth and you loved that Elizabeth like you love mummy? Does this mean you don't cheat on mummy?"

"Yes and of course I don't cheat on her. You know how much I love her."

"Oh okay! I love you daddy!" replied Ryan. He was glad that daddy didn't cheat on mummy. He was really happy for that. "Let's eat!" Ryan exclaimed as he took a big bite of food from his plate.

"Yeah, let's eat!" and all of them continued their dinner and conversations.

"Ne- Riza, it's true, his name is 'Jacqueline'?"

"Yup. It's a pretty name for that blonde!" and both women laughed.

"Hey!" Havoc tried to defend his dignity.

"Ryan, why did you think your father would cheat on your mummy?" Grumman asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh that. Uncle Fullmetal said that daddy used to be a _womanizer_. I asked him what does it mean and he said, it's about man loves to many relationship with women. So that was why I thought daddy was womanizing again!"

A vein popped up on Roy's head as he clenched his fist tight. "That Fullmetal!" he said between gritted teeth as the rest of the table laughed.

* * *

A/N: It was fun writing this piece. I don't really sure what was Breda's codename. I got that from FMA wikia (sort of wikipedia, but dedicated only for FMA)  
Please drop a review before you click on the 'back' button or the 'X' button. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
